CaptainCanary Colds
by ladybug111202
Summary: Sara has a cold and a certain cold helps her out with it.


Sara's not usually one to complain when she awakens but today she wakes up with a sore throat and headache and she feels like all she can do is complain. It's funny really she's usually a cold hearted assassin but here she is on the wave rider in her bed with the blanket over here as much as possible because know matter how much cover she has she's still cold. "Gideon can you please turn up the heat?" Sara asks the AI. "Of course Miss Lance. Is everything okay?" If Sara didn't have a pounding headache she might think the AI had feelings.

After about 20 minutes of trying to sleep off this bug she finally gives in and goes to the medbay. She does manage to put on a sweatshirt before she leaves because she would look silly walking down the hallway with a bunch of blankets.

She's trying as stealthily as possible to get to the medbay without anyone noticing here. It's morning (or what passes as moving in the temporal zone) and so she's hopeful the rest of the team is eating breakfast together and just thinking she slept in late.

Of corse things doesn't always go to plan...

"Umph" she walked into something hard. "You okay there assassin" of corse the one and only Leonard Snart. Of all people it had to be him. She looks at him with confusion. Was she really that sick she didn't even notice him. That's basic league training 101. Must be sicker then she thought. "Sara?.." Now he he looks at her with confusion. She looks him in the face, but not in the eye. "I'm..I'm just going to the medbay" she says and he just nodes and asks why. " you know nothin really just kinda feels like it ya know" she knows he knows she's not stupid. "Bullshit" Snart says. He moves over and lets her continue. She notices that he's strolling along behind her because he's curious.

She gets there and sits in the chair. "Gideon can you run a scan please" she notices that Lenoard is just there standing that at the foot of the bed(?).

She closes her eyes but opens her mouth. "Why are you here Lenoard, if someone was to see you they might think you care" he replies with "Why would someone think that" he says with innocence leaking from his voice "And you obviously seem sick and I'm good moral support" he has a smirk on his face now it's her turn to say "bullshit" right then Gideon finishes her scan. "Miss Lance seems to have a bad cold, I can administrate some pills for you that you'll need to take every 4 hours for 2 days and you will be completely fine" Sara smiled and gave a breath of relief.

She hadn't wanted to be sick in the first place but a bad case of a cold is better then a stomach virus or the flu. When she was thinking Lenoard went over to where Gideon had dropped the pills and went and picked them up and got Sara some water. It was then he noticed she was shaken when he handed her the water. There was a faint "thank you" before it was back to silence.

Sara decides that it would be more comfy in her room instead of in this uncomfortable so she starts to get up and once again Snart follows her to her room all the way down the hallway in silence. Finally she opens the door and practically falls onto her bed and climbs inside the covers so much you can barley see her except for her eyes. She stares at Leonard as he leans on her door way and looks at him with confusion on why he's still here. He holds up the pills and the water and she realizes. A muffled "oops" is all they hear and Leonard comes in, gives her the stuff and sits down next to her.

"Seriously people are going to think you care if you keep this act up, there gonna notice out absents sooner or later"she tells him. "I don't care" he says quietly "you're the only person here I talk to besides Mick and he can handle himself" he reveals. She doesn't have the energy anymore to talk so she nods.

He looks over to find her asleep. He really wants to move the blanket from her face so she won't suffocate but then he would wake her so he leaves it. Now he's in a quite room and all he has is his mind. He wonders why he let himself be so expressive with Sara. He knows he likes her but he's liked a lot of women. Just none like Sara. Sara deserves the truth which is why he's here. To watch over her in case it's not just a cold. In case something goes terribly wrong. (He knows it won't. He's just paranoid). He gets up and heads to the kitchen on the waverider to get some food and talk to his 'roommates'

"Hey Snart where Sara at"? Lenoard turns around to see Raymond with a cheery smile on his face and it makes him nauseous. "She's feeling a bit off today" is all he tells the billionaire before walking away with soup and hot chocolate for him and Sara. He knows it's not the best soup but he wants to be there when his assassin wakes up (his?) he does stop by his room to get a book to read.

A few hours later he looks up from his book to the sound of someone stirring. He looks over to see Sara with a weird look on her face. Her face was like scrunched together. She started to thrash her head back and forth. Was she having a nightmare? Snart was thing thinking what he should do. Should he wake her up or let her test it out? It wasn't until she started to faintly whimper that he found his answer.

He put his book down on the end table and got up from the chair and kneeled down to Sara's bed height and put his hands in her shoulders and shakes her gently. "Sara wake up it's just a nightmare" he says calmly (even though he's not feeling really calm right now) she slowly calms down and her eyes flash open with confusion and tears. "It's okay Sara" he says as he gently touches her elbow.

She shakes her head and nods and tries to regulate her breathing. An arts not gonna lie right now he's concerned. "Gideon what's going on?" He needs to know what he can do to help his only other friend on this ship. "It seems Miss Lance is having a panic attack. Do you want me to administrate a sedative to help her calm down" Snart looks at Sara for confirmation and once again she nods her head to the best of her abilities. "Go ahead and give it to her Gideon" he tells the AI "of course Mr Snart" and soon there's a blue light on Sara's shakey form.

He really wants to help more, maybe hold her hand? He can't get to them because of her blankets so he tenderly strokes her hair with one hand and the other onto her elbow to comfort her until she's once again asleep. He doesn't move though he stays there and suddenly they're both asleep.

She wakes up first only for a few minutes when she realizes he's asleep so she goes back to sleep unable to deal with reality right now.

Then it's Leonard who awakes. He is now lying on the bed, Sara still soundly asleep next to him. His head is in the crook of her shoulder and his arm is around her now. He seems content right now but soon sadness as he remembers she had a nightmare and had to have a sedative. Once she woke up he said he might ask her about them. Neither of them really like to talk about feelings and memories much but they have mutual trust between them. They get more and more comfortable with each other each day.

She stirred in her sleep and turn over to look at him. He can see the sickness in her eyes. The assassin has definitely seen better (and worse) days. "What happened" she can barley speak but both of them are to occupied to get water. "You had a panic attack" he answers with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry" is all she says and closes her eyes "never say sorry for things you don't have control over" wow that's deep he thinks after he says it but it earns him a sad smile.

He looks over to the night stand to see the hot chocolate probably really cold but it's fine he can get more later. Right now he's not going anywhere until he knows for sure that his Assassin is up and healthy. "Leonard" he looks down at the blonde he thought went back to sleep. " Yes, Sara" he replies with. "Thank you, crook" she smiles and he can tell she went to sleep when her breathing evens out. "Anytime Assassin" is the only thing he says as he too drifts off.


End file.
